Uncontained
I remember the day for a specific reason, other then it being my birthday it was unnaturally dark and cold for a September afternoon, and there was a dark feel in the air, like a feel of hate and anger. I seemed to be the only one to notice it, as I was the only one not having fun at my own 12th birthday party. I had no reason not to; that's how I first noticed it. I had a good life, great friends, good grades, every toy or video game I wanted at the time was sitting in boxes on a nearby table. I was surrounded by friends and family. Why wasn't I happy? I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I figure now that I was just too young to understand hatred at the time. Maybe it was my lack of knowledge of the paranormal. To be honest, I'm still not sure, but let's get back to the story. As I stated before, it was my birthday. I was turning 12, and I didn't feel right. I felt like I was angry, but I hadn't been angered yet. Like it was growing inside, but hadn't been set off yet. It wouldn't take long though. Everyone was having fun, and quite frankly, it pissed me off. I sat there for what felt like hours as people would come up and ask why I wasn't playing along with the others. I never had an answer, I just ignored them all. Until my mother caught on. She was the most annoying one, and probably the reason for what happened next. She kept pecking, and picking at it, asking what was wrong with me, threatening to take me to see a doctor. I couldn't take it. The rage just grew, and grew. I started hearing things. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but it kept getting louder, and louder. I started to realize it was a voice, but not my mother's or anyone's at the party. It didn't even seem human. It was a deep, dark voice. The kind that sends a chill down your spine, and causes the hair on your arms to stand up straight. I knew it was inside my head, because my mother's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. In fact, it seemed as I had briefly gone deaf, and I was trying to make myself think I could hear. I couldn't hear the sounds of the kids laughing while they played. The wind had seemingly disappeared and the traffic of the nearby highway had completely stopped. This voice was hard to understand, it didn't even seem to be speaking English. I closed my eyes tight and tried to concentrate on it as it repeated itself over and over again. It echoed inside my head. I never, to this day, understand what it said, but I somehow knew what it was saying. "Turn around." So I did. What I saw would have been enough to scare the shit out of any normal person. Standing there, in the middle of my birthday party was a tall, shadowy looking man. He just stood there with part of his body blowing away with the non existent wind as if his body was made up of an infinite supply of smoke, only, unlike smoke his body was pitch black. I sat there, unable to move for a few seconds. Once I was able to take my eyes off him, I noticed there was no movement. At first I just figured nobody had noticed him yet. I was half right. Nobody had noticed him, because nobody was alive. He stood in a pool of blood surrounded by my dead friends and their parents. He reached out and gestured for me to come to him. I don't know why, but I blindly followed. I stood up and walked towards him. It was a long, slow walk. I hadn't remembered my backyard being this long, and the fact that the grass was slippery from all the blood made it even harder. I eventually tripped over a leg and fell. When I opened my eyes to stand up, I was staring into the lifeless eyes of the girl whom just the day before was the love of my life, but today, I didn't care. I didn't care about anything or anyone at this point. This sight, which should have made me scream, and cry like a little girl. I stood up, now covered in blood and made my way to him. When I got there he reached our his hand, staring straight into my eyes as if he was staring into my soul. I began to reach out to take his hand. I noticed a faint smile on his pitch black face, and the second my hand touched his I felt weak. A sharp pain shot through my entire body, and my vision got really blurry. I tried to let go hoping the pain would go away, but I couldn't. He was holding onto my wrist now, and wouldn't let go. As I fell to my knees, tears began running down my face. At this point I couldn't see a damn thing through the bright white light that was now my vision. I felt his other hand grab onto my throat, and start to lift me up. I kicked at him hoping he'd drop me, and I could run away, but my feet seemed to go right through him. I gasped as I tried to scream for help. I couldn't breath, and I was starting to lose consciousness. As I took my last breath before I passed out, I heard a long high pitched scream. Here. Category:Beings